


Lavender

by McSquiggles



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSquiggles/pseuds/McSquiggles
Summary: “Mikleo, you know it was just a dream.”A short story of Mikleo waking up from a nightmare and turning towards Sorey for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick work that's based off of a carpool AU I've been thinking of for the last few weeks but it's easily a stand alone thing anyway. Shout out to namio for humoring my random weird AUs \o/
> 
> In all honesty this was just a scene that's been on my mind for a while and I finally got the motivation to write it. Its quick and mostly written because I really need some fluff recently so sorry if it's messy.

“Mikleo?”  
  
“Sorey...I’m sorry for calling so late.” Mikleo said, trying to keep his voice steady, mentally kicking himself for actually pressing the call button. Mikleo had let a moment of weakness get to him after having such a vivid nightmare and the last thing he wanted was to bother Sorey with it. Yet the first thing he had reached for when he had been jerked out of his dream was his phone. He hadn’t meant to but in his moment of panic he had dialed Sorey’s number, his body had moved on its own before he had registered what had happened. He squeezed his hand tightly around the phone, trying to still the shaking.  
  
Mikleo inhaled slowly, the flashes of red still playing vividly every time he closed his eyes. He could still see the red splattering everywhere, the scream of horror still building in his chest and reaching his throat, choking him. He curled up quietly on his side tightly, phone balanced carefully against his cheek. He felt cold even with the warm blanket covering him, he couldn’t stop shaking as he pulled the blanket closer.  
  
“Mikleo, you have no reason to feel sorry.” Sorey said, soft voice slightly slurred with sleep. “You know I always love getting calls from you.”  
  
Mikleo blushed, the warmth a sharp contrast against the cold, glad the other was across town and couldn’t see him. Sorey was always so forward with his words, but Mikleo would be lying if he said he hated it. It was one of Sorey’s trademarks, he was always honest with his feelings and that honesty and kindness attracted people like flowers who always aimed for warmth of the sun.  
  
“You won’t be too happy when you have to wake up early for your meeting tomorrow.” Mikleo said, prying his eyes away from the wall to look at the clock on his nightstand, the bright green numbers signaling it would be a quarter to three in a few minutes. “I know you have to meet with the new clients and it won’t be good if your half asleep for it.”  
  
Mikleo heard Sorey’s soft laugh through the phone, a smile tugging at his lips as he imagined how Sorey must look like, he was probably tangled in his sheets, half of them on the floor. He always did have terrible bed hair and Mikleo could imagine the stubborn strands sticking out randomly as if they had a will of their own.  
“Don’t worry about me, they have this great new invention called instant coffee you know.” Sorey teased lightly.  
  
“I’m not that much older than you, you know, I know what instant coffee is.” Mikleo said, rolling his eyes even though he knew the other couldn’t see, yet Sorey knew him well enough to guess by the sound of his laugh. “Anyway, everyone knows instant coffee tastes terrible compared to the real thing.”  
  
“Well, excuse me and every other person who thinks instant coffee is the answer to our prayers, not everyone can wake up early enough to brew a cup of fancy coffee you know.” Sorey said. Mikleo bit his lip from laughing, hearing the pout in Sorey’s voice.  
  
“Which is exactly why I said you should just go back to sleep, it’s an important case and I don’t want to be the reason you mess it up.” Mikleo said as he turned to lie on his back and held the phone carefully in place against his ear, trying his best to keep his hand steady as he stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to his bedroom ceiling. With his eyes, he traced the familiar constellations that he had laid out when he had first moved in years ago, eyes following the comforting patterns as he tried ignoring the weight on his chest.  
  
“Mikleo, I’ll be fine don’t worry. I can deal with losing a couple hours of sleep if it’s for you.” Sorey whispered quietly. Mikleo lost the constellation he had been tracing as his face heated up. _Seriously that guy. ___  
  
“I’m sure you won’t be saying that in two hours.” Mikleo said, trying to clear his throat quietly, hoping Sorey wouldn’t notice.  
  
It was quiet for a beat before Sorey’s soft voice broke in, “Mikleo, you know it was just a dream.”  
  
Mikleo shouldn’t have been surprised, no matter how much he tried to hide it he knew Sorey could pick up on his state. Also the fact that he had called him so late to begin with was already a huge hint, he knew Sorey wouldn’t believe him if he told him he had called him by mistake. It hasn’t been the first time Mikleo had been woken up by the same nightmare.  
  
“I-I…yeah I know.” Mikleo replied quietly, feeling the small bit of control he had over his voice waver for a second, the pressure in his chest still felt sickening, but the sound of Sorey’s voice helped ease it a bit. “It doesn’t get easier though…no matter how often it happens.”  
  
Sorey hummed softly in agreement, Mikleo knew he was fighting to stay awake. Sorey had been up late working and he knew it was only a matter of time before the fatigue overpowered him, no matter how worried he was. Before he could raise another complaint Sorey cut in.  
  
“Nothing like that will ever happen, unfortunately for you, you’re stuck with me. Especially since your car has such amazing seat warmers.”  
  
“That’s all I’m good for? Seat warmers?” Mikleo said in a mock-hurt tone, the smile tugging at his lips again.  
  
“Don’t forget the snacks, I don’t think I can live without them now that you’ve spoil me so much.”  
  
“You sound like Edna.” Mikleo groaned softly, imagining the small blonde. Mikleo could practically feel the jabs from her umbrella. “Anyway who else will feed you? You certainly do a terrible job of it with all the instant meals you eat.” Mikleo said, as he tried to let go of some of the tension in his body. Sorey laughed, his laughter sounding softer as he tried his best not to lull off.  
  
A comfortable silence settled between them, Mikleo listened to the sound of Sorey’s breathing as he relaxed a bit. Mikleo tried to keep his eyes open, trying to avoid the dream that still lurked under the surface, it lay waiting till his body’s tiredness won and sleep overpowered his fear. Mikleo didn’t think he could stomach seeing the same scene replay itself again, having to stare at green lifeless eyes over and over again.  
  
He didn’t notice he made a noise until he heard Sorey start talking softly, telling him about random scenes in his day that he had failed to mention when they had seen each other earlier.  
  
Mikleo listened quietly as Sorey told Mikleo about Rose making him a cup of coffee strong enough to be rocket fuel and how he had drank every drop to show his appreciation. He told him about how Alisha had snuck a cat into her office, having pick it up on the way to work and hadn’t had the heart to leave it out on the street. Especially now that the temperature was dropping by the day, the promise of snow in the air.  
  
He talked about random little things he noticed throughout the day that probably meant nothing to most people, but to Sorey they were as precious as jewels. Mikleo always did admire how Sorey loved life, every moment in his life no matter how small was important and he cherished the simple things most people didn’t think twice of.  
  
Mikleo took steady breaths, trying to match them to Sorey’s. He felt the last of the tension leave his body as his eyes became heavy, the soft sound of Sorey’s voice relaxing him. It was familiar and comforting. It reminded Mikleo of the cool breeze that always blew past Elysia during the hottest of days in summer, a small comfort that had helped him get through the day whenever he had had to do his chores out in the intense heat. Mikleo always liked to stop and close his eyes, letting the breeze tickle his sweaty face, sending goosebumps through him.  
  
He noticed Sorey’s voice had faded to random gibberish as Mikleo gave up the fight to stay awake, listening to Sorey’s soft breathing as he fell asleep, the image of wheat fields and sunshine playing behind his eyes.  
  
-  
  
Mikleo jolted away as he heard a bang. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he noticed his phone lying by his head on the pillow where it had fallen earlier. His eyes widened when he noticed the blinking numbers on the screen, indicating the almost four-hour long call. He cursed softly, thanking unlimited calling plans in the same breath, as he picked up the phone to end the call. Before he pressed the end button he stopped as he heard the sound of Sorey running around on the other end.  
  
Looking at his clock he noticed that it was late and they had both overslept. He could guess the noise that had woken him up was the sound of the phone hitting the floor from Sorey’s end as he had jumped out of his bed when he had noticed the time. Or maybe it had been Sorey himself hitting the floor in his rush to get ready.  
  
Mikleo smiled as he ended the phone call before he sent a quick message to Sorey to tell him that he would be there in less than half an hour.  
  
As Mikleo got ready, he heard the soft chime from his phone. He groaned as he read the message, already knowing what Sorey meant when he said he would handle breakfast for them.  
  
Mikleo made sure he packed some antacids into his bag before headed out, already tasting the fast food as he got into his car to make the drive to Sorey’s house.


End file.
